Among the well-known electronic products, the power supply usually has to be transformed through a transformer to meet the appropriate drive power of each electronic component. The existing transformers comprise a winding stand, a first and second coil wound on the winding stand, and a set of iron core arranged on the winding stand. A well-known transformer can be applied to a power supply, but for power supplies with a high wattage, the transformer used therein will have the problems of power consumption and temperature rise.
In conclusion, considering that the defects can be improved, the inventor, focusing on researching and applying theories, finally put forwards an invention with a reasonable design to improve the defects effectively.